


Snuggle

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2017, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: His warmth was all you needed for the cold.





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

The best part about winter was the ability to just bundle up in blankets and snuggle in bed with your loved ones. But perhaps the best part of it all was the ability to sleep in and actually seeing that the other side of the bed wasn’t empty for once. There was a comforting weight over your waist and on parts of your legs where the two of you were tangled together.

Though it was slightly uncomfortable, you couldn’t help but shift ever so slightly to remove the numbness that was beginning to grow on your legs. But as swift as ever, his grip around your waist tightens, pulling your back towards his chest as his nose gently nuzzles against your neck. His steady breathing fans over your neck and you do your best not to feel ticklish about it, but it’s near impossible.

“Hajime,” you gently shifted around until you were facing him, but there’s no response. The only response you received was the gentle mumble of incoherence as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. A gentle sigh escapes your lips as your fingers gently thread through his hair, softly massaging it while working out the tangles.

You don’t know when it happened, but you find yourself thoroughly wrapped up in his warmth as he pulls you even closer. The soft whisper of your name against your skin brings a shiver through you and there’s a husky chuckle coming from the man holding you captive in his arms.

“Cold?”

You shook your head, but this time he literally drags you down until the two of you are face to face. He gently bumps his nose against yours and your arms gently wrap around his neck, pulling yourself closer. A content sigh fans over your lips before you feel his gently brush against yours.

Indeed, the best part about winter was being with him.


End file.
